


A Future Only Just Imagined

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: It's negative. The test is negative. And yet, it changes everything.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101813
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	A Future Only Just Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dialogue: “Hey, have you seen the… Oh.”
> 
> For: stardust245 on tumblr

Cassian stared at the item in his hand, not believing his eyes. He had seen tests like this before, although most people tended to rely on the help of a medic droid - but not Jyn. Jyn would be the sort to smuggle this in from off-world, not trusting a droid or even one of the doctors on base to give her an answer.

He hadn’t even known she had thought… he hadn’t imagined…

When? When had this happened? When had she thought?

Well, it was negative. A negative pregnancy test. So it didn’t matter, right?

Except, if Jyn had thought she was pregnant, that meant she had thought about being pregnant, and if she had thought about being pregnant, then that meant -

That meant it might be okay for him to think about it as well. It might be okay for him to think about Jyn carrying their child, might be okay for him to think about a bundle of sweet affection and love in her arms. He had seen the love on Kes and Shara’s faces when they presented their child to the world…

He had seen them crying in dark corners after sending their son to live on Yavin 4 with Kes’ father, safe from the Rebellion and the war.

But still, the thought of Jyn pregnant, the thought of a family with her, the thought of a future…

He had never thought he would have a future after the war, but with each success, with each battle, he began to believe it more and more, that he might survive, that he might have a life after this. What life was there, though, for an old spy, so beat up and mangled that more things hurt than didn’t? What career was there - could he even grow things like a farmer, or would he be in a mine, or would he… no, he certainly would not be on an inner planet, working any sort of fancy job.

And Jyn… what would become of Jyn after the war? What life was there for them together?

Karking hell…

The door to the fresher opened behind him, and he knew it was Jyn, just back from her shift up in command, but he didn’t turn, still staring at the stick he held in his hands.

“Hey, have you seen the… Oh.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, and then he felt her hand touching his forearm - she was getting better at that, at touching him, at being touched. He no longer flinched when she touched him, although it was only just her he was that comfortable with, only her he was comfortable having his back to, only her that he trusted.

Why didn’t she trust him enough to tell him about it?

“It’s negative,” she said, and he jerked around suddenly, eyes wide at her words.

“I can see that,” he retorts, and the test drops from his hand as he looks down at her, at the love of his life, at the woman that shared his bed, his missions, his ship, his hopes and dreams and passions, his-

He should have proposed to her. He should have done it long ago. He should marry her, so that if she thinks she is again, it won’t be a question, he should-

“I didn’t realize you thought you were,” he said, the words a bare whisper on his lips. “Do you… do you want that? To have a child?”

They’re both frozen at the word, at the idea of a child, and then Jyn steps back, a shaky breath escaping her. He knows the pain of losing both her parents so young still aches deep in her chest, something that only comes out on the worst nights, and he thinks she might not want to put her child through the same pain…

“I don’t know,” she finally replies, her eyes on the floor as she takes a step back from him. It’s not a lie - no, she’s scared of his response, scared of the answer, perhaps. “I never really thought about it until I was late… and then it was negative, so-”

“I never thought about it either,” he confesses, and his hand touches her upper arm, much as she had before, trying to offer her some comfort. “But… I think, if you wanted one…”

She stiffens in his touch, at his words, and he pauses in step, waiting for her to respond, or to relax.

“Not now,” she says, and her eyes are lost in thought, her hand on the kyber crystal around her neck. She must be thinking about her own mother, her own parents. “Not when there’s a war, when the galaxy is-”

“No,” he says, his hand tightening on her, and he draws her back against him, her backside pressing into his chest as he holds her tight, enveloping her in his embrace. “No, not now. I mean… I mean one day, when the world is safe.”

He doesn’t know if that time will ever come to be, but after a few seconds, Jyn relaxes. Her grip maintains on her necklace, however, and he presses his nose into her hair, letting her work through her emotions until she can find the words to respond.

“I think… I think if I did, I would only want one with you,” she finally says, and the words hang in the air, something serious, something…

“Yeah,” he says, and he presses a kiss to her temple, his own hold relaxing slightly, no longer clinging to her, instead letting her turn around so that her arms can go around his middle, fingers no longer caught on her necklace. “One day… you and I… if you want to.”

She nods, and he can sense her starting to tense up, but his hands start to run down her back, soothing her.

“When the world is safe,” she says, repeating his earlier words. There’s a sense of finality to it, as though the decision has been made, and it could be two years or ten years from now, but it doesn’t matter - they’ll figure it out when they get there.

“When we make it safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
